


saccharides

by strawberricream



Series: soft cheeks and tiny hands 🍼 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Babies, Babies, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Light Angst, Suggestive Themes, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the mature rating is for "lactose"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: in which the boys have turned into babies and you have to take care of them.only chpt 2 is explicit.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: soft cheeks and tiny hands 🍼 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921411
Comments: 20
Kudos: 358





	1. fructose; inarizaki

**Author's Note:**

> endgame relationship w/atsumu

“ouuh!”

atsumu makes grabby hands towards you from his place on the gym floor. kita had called you to come to the gym while you were studying in the library, waiting for volleyball practice to end so that you and atsumu could go home together. when you make it there, you’re surprised to see atsumu, osamu and even suna, on the gym floor, regressed to about a mere ten months old. 

“um, what happened?”

“we don’t really know either,” omimi says.

“kita-san’s grandma made him daifuku this morning,” ginjima starts. “he shared them with all of us, but for some weird reason, only the twins and suna got turned into kids.”

you make your way to the pile of babies on the floor, bringing atsumu into your arms. suna’s watching something on a cellphone. osamu’s sitting in aran’s lap as he feeds him a banana. 

“mmm!” osamu squeals. 

“slow down, the banana’s not going anywhere but your stomach,” aran sighs. 

you look down at atsumu in your arms. “ouuh!” he babbles. he’s adorable, but a little grumpy—small brows furrowed, pout on his lips. supporting his bum, you rest him against your chest, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. 

“fuu,” he sighs, a soft smile on his face, finally in your arms. he paws at your face, wanting more attention, so you leave little pecks on his face as he giggles. 

“they’re all so cute! especially you!” you tickle atsumu’s stomach and your heart melts at his giggles. “where’d kita-san go?” 

“to get the coach,” akagi says, sitting down next to you. “he sure looks a lot less intimidating as a little brat.” 

“buu!” atsumu tries to wack akagi, stretching his little arm out, but akagi simply grabs onto his small hand, moving it up and down like one would do to a dog doing the handshake trick. you laugh as atsumu frowns, glaring at akagi with his large, golden brown eyes. 

“oh! i have strawberries.” taking off your backpack while supporting atsumu in your arms, you take out a small container of berries, opening them. atsumu’s eyes glimmer at the treat. 

“uuooh!” he exclaims, patting at your arm. 

“yeah, strawberries!”

he smiles, giggling in anticipation. 

“mmm! haahmm!” osamu paddles his arms, drooling at the sight of sweet berries. aran takes a deep breath, and picks him up, sitting osamu next to your knees. atsumu pouts, pushing on osamu’s head to get him away from the strawberries that were clearly, in his eyes, for him only. the twins do their best to wack at each other as you and aran deflect their hits towards one another to prevent tears. 

“num,” suna coos, crawling up your lap. 

“oh!” you support a hand on his back as he wobbles on his little legs and he smiles at you. you smile back, offering a strawberry for him. atsumu turns his head, seeing the world burn before him as one of his precious strawberries leaves for someone else. osamu takes the chance to grab one for himself, and he’s just about to shove the whole thing in his mouth before aran stops him. 

“you’ll choke!” 

you giggle, loving how cute and soft they all were; easy smiles, small hands and sparkly eyes. atsumu turns back to osamu, small hands tightening their hold on your school sweater as his bottom lip quivers. those were his! you brought them for him!! why were people taking them?!

“woah!” ginjima exclaims, bringing out his phone as atsumu starts crying, face in your chest. 

you bring atsumu up to rest his head on your shoulder as he continues to cry. “atsumu? don’t cry, sweetie.” you pet at his hair, kissing his cheek. atsumu buries his face in your shoulder, small body quivering.

suna sits on the floor, munching on his strawberry as he looks at atsumu. “fufu,” he laughs, pointing at atsumu. 

“you’re a mean one, ain’tcha?” akagi smirks. 

osamu pays his sobbing brother no mind as he reaches out for another strawberry. aran holds out his half-eaten banana for him. “you haven’t even finished this yet! where are you getting all this stomach volume from?!”

you laugh softly, rubbing at atsumu’s back to console him. “c’mon, ‘tsumu, i still have some strawberries for you, ‘kay?” 

he sniffles, lifting his head up. your heart swells with how endearing he looks. you kiss away the remainder of his tears as he starts smiling again. bringing up the container of berries, you offer them to him. he grabs one, before looking up at you and offering the sweet treat for you.

“hnnm?”

your heart goes into overdrive. who knew atsumu could be such a downright cutie as a baby? you wish you had enough arms to take a picture of the moment. “thank you, ‘tsumu,” you say, brushing his bangs away to kiss his forehead. you take a small bite of the strawberry before insisting he eat too. a smile stretches across his darling face as he nods and finally starts eating. 

“mmm!” 

“good, yeah?” 

“goo.”

you laugh softly at his reply. osamu comes up and pats his brother on the head. 

“goo,” he mimics. 

atsumu swats his hand away. osamu tries to steal his berry. 

atsumu ends up hogging all the strawberries, only sharing them with you. osamu goes back to eating his banana, with an exasperated aran acting as his banana holder. suna decides to nap, resting on a pile of jerseys. 

“well, what do we have here?”

everyone turns around. amused smile on his face, coach kurosu assesses the situation. “now i didn’t think you were lying, shinsuke, but this is a bit strange.”

kita sighs, “i apologize, but i don’t know how to fix this.”

“what if you fed them another piece?” you ask.

“nah,” ginjima shakes his head. “some of us had two, or even three.” 

oh. you look down at atsumu, strawberry juice on his cheeks. reaching into your backpack, you wrestle out a packet of tissues to clean him up and offer some to aran too. 

“should we ask your grandmother?” omimi asks, looking at kita, who nods, grabbing his cellphone. 

“what about all the baby stuff?” riseki says, face is riddled with concern. “they’ll need diapers and things, right? we can’t leave them like that.”

everyone looks down at the babies. he’s right; they couldn’t stay bundled in their jerseys all night. 

the team splits up. you, aran and akagi are left on babysitting duty as the others go out to get necessary supplies. 

(“how are we getting the money for this?” riseki whispers.

“it’s fine,” omimi says. “our club budget is sizable thanks to the twins.”)

when the three babies are changed into more appropriate clothing, you find out that kita’s grandma didn’t have a clear answer—but it was food after all, so maybe, with some time, the food would pass through their digestive system and they’d be back to normal, she mused. the coach decides to heed kita’s grandma’s advice to watch the situation for now. he tells everyone to let him know of any changes.

(“why didja get dinosaur themed clothes?” akagi asks. “we’re foxes.”

“that’s all they had,” ginjima scoffs.)

it’s only 4:30pm, but you offer to babysit so the rest of the team can continue with practice. you change into your gym clothes in case things get messy. 

(“i’m sorry,” kita said.

you shake your head. “i kinda like this. and we’re lucky it’s a weekend tomorrow too!” 

aran laughs. “well, at least if they start arguing like kids, they’ll look the part.” 

kita smiles, shoulders feeling less heavy.) 

atsumu sits between your legs, playing with your fingers as suna continues to nap on his pile of jerseys with one draped over him. osamu plays with a spare volleyball on your right. you reach into your backpack, finding a packet of stickers and offer it to the twins. osamu takes one and sticks it onto his volleyball.

“nnnm?” atsumu says, looking at the pink heart sticker stuck on his finger. 

“it’s a sticker, ‘tsumu. you can decorate things with them,” you explain softly. 

he sticks it onto the back of your hand and you do the same on his. “now we match!”

atsumu beams, giggling. “kya!”

you laugh, kissing his cheek. he holds onto your hand, admiring the matching stickers when a ball hits the side of your leg. 

“ouh!” osamu bounces on his bum, waving his arms and hands. you push the ball back and start a rally of back and forth with osamu, who giggles at the fun.

“hnnnmmm…..buuu.”

you look down at atsumu. “are you getting tired, ‘tsumu? do you want to take a nap with suna?”

he shakes his head, holding onto your fingers as he crawls further into your lap, resting his head on your chest. he taps your other arm that’s pushing the volleyball. confused, you bring your hand in and atsumu takes it to wrap around his body as he cuddles into you. you squeal internally at his adorable behaviour, but osamu pouts. he gets on all fours, crawling over to you and up your arm as he holds himself up on his shoulders. 

“hello!” you chirp. 

he takes a breath. “weeoo,” he says.

you bite your lip, not wanting to laugh at the weird sound he made. atsumu looks up and isn’t happy that you aren’t focused on him, so he gets up too. 

“nyea!” he shouts, as if saying ‘see? i can do that too!’

you smile. “you did it!”

atsumu huffs, proud. osamu gets bored and sits back down, crawling over to suna and lying down next to him. you turn your attention back to atsumu as osamu settles in. 

“so, what’s next? are you hungry again?”

“ouh!” 

“hm?”

atsumu pats at his forehead, before pursing his lips. you laugh, grinning into the kiss you put on his forehead. atsumu smiles too, cheeks pink. “ehehe,” he giggles. oh, if only atsumu would always be this honest. he asks for another one, this time by patting his hands over his lips. you oblige, but no sooner than you do, a puff of cream coloured gas—smoke?—erupts in your face before you’re left with atsumu back in his original size. nude.

“eh?”

“eh?”

“gross. put some clothes on,” akagi grimaces.

“what the—?” atsumu looks down. “oh, for fuck’s sake.” 

“don’t swear!” you admonish.

“get dressed, you freak!” ginjima yells. 

“huh?! why can’t i swear?” he retorts. “and shut up, you don’t have to tell me!” 

“guys!” you whisper-yell. “be quiet!’ 

too late. suna startles and starts crying at the sudden noise, waking osamu. you rush over to them, hoping the warmness on your cheeks from atsumu’s sudden nudity leaves you soon.

“hey, don’t cry!” you coo, picking up suna, rocking him in your arms as kita comes over to console osamu.

“the hell?” atsumu gripes. “shouldn’t you be holding me, babe?”

you huff at him, patting on suna’s back. “maybe if you weren’t so loud, i would be!” 

“get dressed, atsumu.”

as kita berates atsumu, another cream cloud puffs up. this time, a crushing weight comes with it as you collapse with the weight of suna’s body on yours. you’re stiff as a board as suna props himself up, lifting his head from your shoulder. 

you blush, putting your arms over your face. “i can’t see anything!”

suna gets off you, perturbed. “what hap—?”

“get dressed,” akagi huffs, throwing his jersey over his head. 

“suna, you ass—!” atsumu swears, but shuts up when kita glares at him. 

kita places osamu down on the floor, having deduced the next ‘transformation’. just as he does, osamu is returned to his original size through another puff of smoke. kita hands osamu’s jersey to him and he gets dressed without any fuss. 

you sigh, finally the ruckus was over. 

“so, what happened?” osamu asks.

kita gives the three of them a basic rundown of the events. they all find it weird, skeptical. ginjima pulls out his phone to show them the pictures but they aren’t there. he swears they were.  
the twins think they’re being pranked and suna does too, thinking he was probably just a casualty for the greater good. 

lifting your hand, you point to the back of it. “you stuck a sticker on me, ‘tsumu. there’s one on you, too. and i bought those yesterday so you haven’t seen them yet.”

everyone’s gaze is directed at your matching pink heart stickers. atsumu blushes a little. “well, maybe you aren’t lying,” he mutters. 

“whipped,” osamu coughs. 

“moron,” suna yawns. 

atsumu’s blush darkens, but before he can say anything, aran does.

“how were we supposed to give all three of you temporary memory loss?”

everyone decides to drop it and kita ends practice early, thinking that his grandma may have been right in saying that the gods really were watching. he wonders what they meant by all of this, if there was any reason at all. 

“you know, i kinda miss you being a cute little baby, ‘tsumu.”

“yeah?” he grabs onto your hand as you walk home together. he hasn’t removed the pink heart sticker. 

you snicker. “widdol baby achumu weally wiked forehead kisses you know.” 

“oh, shut up,” he mutters, heavy blush across his face. 

you hold onto his arm, snuggling into it. “s’okay, i’ll just have to give you forehead kisses forever.”

he squeezes your hand, grin breaking across his face as he looks at you with hooded eyes. “i’ll hold you to that, babe.”

you giggle, tugging on his shirt lightly. he leans down, kissing you. 

he tastes like strawberries.


	2. sucrose; seijoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be a fun, exciting evening, but when you suddenly become a single mother in the span of less than an hour—well, it’s still fun.

a high-pitched squeal of your name.

you turn around, putting your bowl of washed strawberries down in the sink and drying your hands. yuutarou comes into the kitchen, fat tears streaming down his face and rushing over to you.

“what’s wrong, yuutarou?”

“tooru and kentarou are fighting!” he cries.

you bring him up into your arms, carrying him out into the living room. but before you do, you turn back to shigeru and shinji who were helping you make lunch.

“shigeru, shinji.”

shigeru looks at you from the stove, watching the zucchini egg pancakes and sausages cook. shinji watches from the kitchen table where he’s setting out the rice.

“i’ll be back in a bit, okay?

they nod.

“should i turn off the stove?” shigeru asks.

you walk over to where he is, checking on the food as you rub yuutarou’s back. “are they close to being done?”

they’re just about, so you tell him to turn off the stove in two minutes, pointing at the stove’s timer. he nods and shinji waves as you depart into the living room.

issei knocks into your legs, eyes glassy with tears.

“issei, what’s wrong?”

he points to where kentarou and tooru are fighting. you look around the living room; takahiro is squatting behind the couch, head poking out to watch them. akira hides under the coffee table. you sigh. this isn’t what you asked for what you had told the boys that they could come over after practice last night. your parents were out for the weekend, so you all decided to hold a mini get together at your place to celebrate the start of the summer and to wish them luck for the inter-high, but your plans went awry when you had taken a quick shower and came back to them all as toddlers.

to say last night was a struggle was an understatement. tooru cried a lot, especially when hajime refused to play with him in favour of kentarou. takahiro and akira were too curious for their own good, managing to climb and topple furniture at ease as they explored the first floor of your house. kentarou stuck to himself, but he didn’t like it when tooru came around and would start hitting him. and while shigeru didn’t start any fights himself, he was dead-set on finishing them.

the only real good boys were issei, yuutarou and shinji. they stayed by your side and helped you get the other kids in order. eventually, you got the rest of them to listen, but shower time and bedtime drained what felt like years off you.

“stop it, tooru!” hajime pulls his best friend away from kentarou, stepping in between them.

kentarou growls, hands clenched in fists.

you put issei and yuutarou on the couch, wiping away their tears. takahiro and akira crawl out of their hiding places to join them.

“kentarou. tooru.”

you sit down in between them.

“what’s going on?”

“k-ken-chan! h-h-hit me and c-called me u-ugly!” tooru sobs, his pretty face marred with tears. you brush them away with your hands and tell hajime to take care of him for a while.

kentarou looks away, pout on his lips.

“kentarou,” you start, voice soft, getting on your knees. “remember what i told you last night: to use your words?”

he says quiet, but you can tell he recognizes what he did was wrong.

“kentarou?”

he nods, hands in little fists.

“let’s apologize, okay?” you smile and take his hand and he comes along with little resistance. you settle in front of tooru, where he’s still sniffling.

“….sorry,” kentarou mumbles.

“let’s play together this time, yeah?”

tooru nods, wiping at his eyes. “‘kay.”

“ouh!” hajime pumps his little fist.

kentarou gives a short nod.

“lunch will be done soon, okay?”

you give them each a quick hug and kiss on the forehead and move onto the ones on the couch to do the same before heading back to the kitchen. you’re stopped by a tug on your pant leg.

“pway wif us?” takahiro asks, doe eyes wide.

you look back at them only to see them all imploring you of the same question.

you smile. “why don’t we all make lunch together? we can play after lunch is done.”

they all agree, nodding their cute little heads and soon, your kitchen is filled with seven new sets of tiny hands. you feel like snow white, but instead of seven dwarves, you have nine toddlers. lunch is served in the living room on the coffee table—there just wasn’t enough chairs for all of you in the dining room. everyone works together to plate the food and scooches in close to one another without much complaint.

akira, uncomfortable being squished, stands up and makes his way over to you, sitting in your lap.

“akira?”

he looks up at you before nuzzling his forehead into your chest.

“no fair!” tooru cries.

oh dear.

the other boys seem to agree.

yuutarou’s eyes water. “is aki your fawourite?”

kentarou’s eyes widen at the question; hajime pouts; takahiro and shigeru look down in dejection; issei starts tearing up as well and shinji sniffles.

“i love all of you equally!” you try, desperate. “here, what about this?”

you lift akira off your lap and place him where you were sitting before moving to sit in front of the couch.

“i can sit here instead.”

akira pouts and makes his way over to you again, straddling one of your thighs.

“oi!” hajime runs over to you, and jumps into the space between your crossed legs before hugging his arms around you. yuutarou sobs a little before coming over to sit on your other thigh. not to be defeated, tooru gets onto the couch and grabs your head as takahiro climbs over hajime to hug your face.

“you guys!”

issei sits on your crossed legs, leaning onto hajime in an attempt to get closer to you as shigeru and shinji glomp over the other boys. kentarou climbs up to where tooru is to also grab your head.

“boys!” your voice is muffled as they tighten their tiny arms around you. you sigh.

luckily, they left your arms free. you start off by tickling takahiro off your face. he lets loose easily and you give him loud raspberries on his cheeks as he giggles and squeals. the other boys automatically look up in envy.

“takahiro, you little trouble maker!”

he laughs and you do too, kissing him on the cheek. you place him down, moving a hand to akira’s and yuutarou’s sides. akira laughs softly and yuutarou’s teary face blooms into adorable laughs.

“there’re my handsome little princes,” you coo. you lift each of them off of you after a kiss to the cheeks and move onto tooru.

“tooru,” you sing. he giggles in response and tries to squirm away from your fingers. he doesn’t get far before you lift him over your head and kiss his button nose before letting him down. hajime sees this as a challenge and tightens his arms on you with a sharp glint in his eyes. issei seems to think the same as he straddles a thigh. shigeru moves to sit in akira’s place as shinji moves to tooru’s spot on the couch.

“oh, come on boys.”

they all snicker at you.

you laugh along with them and decide to change targets, going for shigeru.

“is shigeru a bad boy, now?” you ask teasingly.

he giggles as you tickle his cute little chin, but his arms don’t let up. you find one of his little feet and tickle it adamantly as he rolls off your thigh to get away, giggling all the while. you catch his side and leave a soft kiss on his temple as he happily leaves to takahiro and the others. your fingers make their way to hajime’s sides and eventually, his neck as he giggles into your chest. you blow raspberries into his neck and he pushes back at you trying to get away, bubbly laughter tumbling out of his lips.

you laugh along with him and move onto issei as kentarou slides down to sit in between your crossed legs, waiting for his turn. shinji comes down to sit on your other thigh. changing strategies, you decide to hug issei, squeezing him tight and swaying your body around as he coos. when you pull back, he has stars in his little eyes.

“issei?”

“nm?” he’s hung up on your every word.

you kiss his cheek and simply pick him up, having him stand on his feet. he blinks, realizing he’s lost, but giggles softly as he makes his back to the coffee table.

“she’s stwong!” hajime huffs.

tooru and yuutarou nod in agreement.

“stwong!” takahiro repeats, hands in the air.

“stwong,” issei mumbles happily.

shinji, though determined, doesn’t stay on your thigh long when you blow air into his two ears, alternating sides. his giggle and squeals follow him as he scooches off your lap.  
and finally, kentarou. his brows furrow in focus, but they don’t stay in position long when you decide to stand up with him in your arms.

“ready, kentarou?”

he looks at you, a determined look on his face and nods.

you smirk. keeping a grip on his lower body, you spin around. kentarou laughs in your arms, tightening his hold on you as you spin the other way. you do this a couple of times before standing over the couch cushion and leaning your torso over it. dizzy from the spins, kentarou doesn’t realize what’s happening until his arms let go of you. supporting his head, you detach his legs and let him lie on the couch.

not a second later, he sits up.

“i win!” you laugh, sticking peace signs.

kentarou takes his defeat like a champ, cheeks flushed and heart racing as he looks up at you and gives you a small smile.

“me too! me too!” takahiro makes grabby hands at you and soon, the other boys do too.

you smile tiredly. “alright, come on!”

you spin each and everyone of them until your chest heaves and your arms burn with exertion; their giggles and squeals sprinkling the room in auditory powdered sugar.

as you slump down on the floor, one by one, starting with kentarou, they leave kisses on your face in return. you smile softly. “thank you. i love you.”

a chorus of “we wuv you chu!” rings out.

lunch goes by smoothly after that. and after a quick session of dragons, knights and wizards, the boys promptly pass out.

you lie on a large pillow; takahiro and issei rest on the crooks of your armpits; tooru and akira curls into themselves with their heads on your stomach; kentarou sleeps next to you on the pillow with his face near yours; hajime mirrors kentarou on your other side; shigeru sleeps on your right thigh with shinji on your left; yuutarou lies in between your legs with his head on your pelvis.

you’re absolutely crushed, but with all the affection coming their tiny bodies, you can’t complain. heart full, you fall asleep to the comparison of you being a clam and each of your boys being one of your precious pearls.

takahiro wakes up first with tooru’s long legs tossed over his.

“what the—?”

he looks up, seeing your face grimacing in your sleep as the rest of the team crushes you with their weight. he pushes on issei’s shoulder and kicks tooru. tooru groans, only making takahiro kick him harder. issei sits up, assessing their state of undress and their overall proximity to your sleeping body. tooru sits up too, rubbing at his eyes.

“makki,” he whines.

takahiro clamps a mouth over his hand as he nods towards you. tooru gives him the “okay” sign on his hands and the three work to wake everyone else up. they find their clothes in a neat pile next to one of the couches and get dressed before moving into the kitchen.

“what was that!!!” tooru whisper-screams.

iwaizumi grimaces in embarrassment.

“i dunno, but she’s soft,” takahiro chuckles quietly, making kindaichi blush.

“makki!!”

takahiro snorts.

“you aren’t wrong though,” issei muses.

“mattsun!!!!!”

“shut up, you idiots,” hajime growls.

shigeru brushes his bangs, willing himself to forget how soft your thigh is. “i don’t think she would have done that to us on purpose.”

“course not,” takahiro adds.

kunimi sighs. “at her size and our numbers, that’s near impossible.”

“unless she drugged us,” watari says.

matsukawa snorts. “she’s too easy to read for that.”

“then, what was that??” kindaichi asks, embarrassed distress all over his face.

you groan and all of them turn towards the living room. your limbs hurt, static running through them with the heavy weights that were on you. rolling onto your side, you manage to find the strength to sit up as the boys leave the kitchen.

you turn around at the sound of shuffling feet, worry bubbling in your chest when you realize the boys aren’t with you. “oh.” you blink at them.

“did you sleep well?” hajime asks.

“iwa-chan, you’re so awkward,” tooru laughs.

“shut up, shittykawa,” hajime growls, cheeks ruddy.

“how d’ya feel?” takahiro asks, sitting down with you.

“fine,” you sigh. “tired.” you stretch. “did you guys just wake up?”

matsukawa yawns. “yeah.”

you hum, resting your head on the couch seat. tension clouds the room.

you take a deep breath and get on with it.

“we were babies?”

kunimi scrunches his nose at the thought.

“how?” hajime continues.

you shrug. “i don’t really know either. you guys were already tiny by the time i came downstairs. and it’s not like i’d be able to pull it off on my own anyways.”

“what were we like? as babies?” takahiro asks.

“cute. clingy too.” you laugh softly, thinking back to what they were like a couple of hours ago.

“and sweet like sugar.”


	3. lactose; seijoh third years

>> (04:37) r u done  
>> (04:37) emergency  
>> (04:37) pls come back asap  
>> (04:38) u aren’t gonna believe this

slipping your phone back into your pocket, frown on your face, you glance over at the boba shop worker putting your order together.

“thank you so much!” you grab the bag and shift it in your hands. 

he smiles. “have a good day!”

you return the polite sentiment and rush back to your place, doing your best to not jostle the bag too much. 

“hello?” you call, breathing a little too heavily, setting down the bag on the living room’s coffee table. 

your sister spots you and calls your name.

“hey, what’s—?”

walking along behind her are your fellow third years, looking up, yes up, at you with glittery doe eyes, mochi-like cheeks and itty bitty statures to match. 

“what the fu—.”

“zip it.”

you clamp your mouth shut. 

“kya!” tooru, all fluffy hair and soft skin, runs up to your legs, giving them a tight hug. hajime, not wanting to be beaten, runs up too, rubbing his cheek against them. 

“hey,” you laugh softly, squatting down to hug them both. 

takahiro eyes sparkle and makes his way to you too with issei a teensy step behind. you give them all a big hug before looking up at your sister again.

“what happened here?”

“the whiny one was sharing some handmade cookies a fan of his made.”

“you mean tooru? did you eat any?”

she nods. “they were pretty good actually. but only the guys got hit.” 

you look at them again, all soft smiles in your arms. you know that if kyoutani was here, he’d mutter “good” and then walk away. you almost snort aloud at the thought.

“ouh!” takahiro chirps, pointing up at the bag on the table.

“well, i guess we might as well feed them,” you laugh. your sister unpacks the drinks and grabs hers as you help the babies get their drinks set up in front of them. it’s kinda funny and ridiculously cute—the drinks are half their size when usually, the cups would look small in their large hands.

“i gotta head over to kii-chain’s house for a group project. will you be okay on your own?”

“probably?”

she nods and heads out the door but not before reminding you to text her in case something comes up.

there goes your afternoon of studying. 

takahiro stands up in front of his drink as you hold it for him. he dips in his head to take a sip and you wanna cry-laugh at how his little arms are angled back behind him as his tiny lips form the cutest pout.

“mm!!” he hums, chewing at the pearls, eyes closed in satisfaction. you laugh, kissing his cheek. he giggles and puts his tiny hands on his cheeks and you can’t help but think he looks like a little peach. 

hajime pulls on your sleeve. “buu?”

you insert his straw for him and bring him onto your left thigh as he holds onto the cup and sips away, looking up at you silently with glittery eyes as he does. you hum, kissing him on his right cheek. “the aloe tastes good, doesn’t it?” 

“num!” he nods, smiling at you. ah, the world’s cutest porcupine.

issei crawls in between your legs and plops himself down, looking up at you. you smile and steady takahiro on your right first—he’s still leaning up and down, drinking like a bird toy. you grab issei’s boba and bring it down in front of him, angling the straw towards his pout.

“you want some? it’s good, sweetie.”

he nods, blushing slightly as he holds onto the drink with his tiny hands, taking a sip and looking you in the eye as he does so. 

“good?”

“poo,” he mumbles with a soft smile. 

you bite your tongue to keep yourself from laughing and kiss his forehead instead. you tickle his chin, loving the little laughs tumbling out of his lips.

“humnnn!!” tooru thrashes his arms, patting your shin. his pretty forehead creased with how you were ignoring him. 

“tooru, this one’s yours.” you set his drink in front of him and tooru grabs it and scoots in closer to issei, forcing you to widen the space between your legs. 

you steady takahiro to your right and help him sit down, not wanting to topple over him. 

“nn?” he looks at you. 

brushing through his short bangs, you smile at him. “sitting, okay?” 

he nods, matching your smile before going back to sipping at his boba. 

“fuu!” tooru pouts, patting at your chest in protest. 

“okay, okay, what is it, your highness?” 

you pick up his drink and urge him to drink, hoping it smoothes the frown lines on his forehead. it does—roasted milk tea and black sugar bringing a soft smile on his face.

“weehee!” 

you huff a laugh at the sound, brushing through his soft bouncy hair.

“aum?” takahiro points to your drink left on the coffee table. 

“s’okay. i’ll just have it later.”

he hums as you pat at his head. 

but, what were you going to do now? you look at all of them. hard to say, really. the history textbooks didn’t have any example contingency strategies on situations like this and neither do you so the internal thought process ends there because there’s no point really thinking about it at this point. 

takahiro is the first to have his fill of his sweet drink. leaving his drink on the floor, he turns around to cuddle into your chest. you rub at his back and pat his chest, burping him just in case he needed it. issei is next. he curls himself into you as you bring your hand around his back. before long, tooru pops off his straw and exhales in satisfaction. he scooches next to issei and buries his head in your chest too. and finally: “fuu,” hajime exhales. he lets go of his drink and it starts its fall onto the floor, but you grab it in time, sighing in relief. 

hajime nuzzles his head into your chest and you swoon at all the affection they’re giving you. you fawn over them and can’t resist the temptation of kissing their little hair whorls.

“hyeh?” takahiro looks up, hands on his head. tooru thinks it tickles and coos. issei and hajime knock heads as they look up at you. 

“oh!” you rub their foreheads and leave kisses on them to circumvent any tears. they look at each other and blush.

“un!” tooru begs, making grabby hands up at you. 

so you spend the next little while tickling and lavishing affection on the little ones, relishing in their coos and giggles, cheeks pink and broad smiles on their faces before a thought pops into your head. 

“do you guys want popcorn?” 

the babies immediately look up at you with a sharp glimmer in their eyes. you get up after setting the hajime on the floor and grab the large bag of popcorn from your kitchen cabinets.

“pop! pop!” takahiro chirps.

“pop!” tooru giggles. 

everyone’s given their own mini mountain of popcorn. tooru squeals in glee, soft brown curls bouncing with the motion. he picks up a handful and drops it in yours.

“pop! pop!” he babbles.

“nm!” issei does the same with hajime and takahiro following along. it spills and ends up all over your lap. 

“oh, thank you!” 

as the boys eat with the popcorn, you clean up the mess of notes and textbooks on the table, not wanting them to get dirty or stained. your exams are still next week, so it was fine, right? right? 

a piece of popcorn lands on the table. you turn around to see them throwing it at each other—takahiro and tooru use it as projectiles while issei and hajime are trying to throw them into each other’s mouth. 

“bwah!” takahiro kicks his leg back to throw and ends up knocking over his drink. luckily, you manage to catch it, sighing in relief once more as you set it on the table. 

unfortunately, this time, relief doesn’t last long because tooru tips his over and spills it, soaking the leg of your pants and getting it over hajime, who’s sitting on the floor. his pants seep the liquid in and he starts sniffling at the cold sensation.

tooru starts crying too after seeing the aftermath of his fumble, wailing as tears stream over his cheeks. 

“oh!” you pull tooru onto the couch, where he pushes his face into the arm rest and bawls. takahiro and issei are ushered over to another spot on the floor as you pick up hajime. his little hands tighten into fists in your shirt as he does his best to not cry. soft sobs slip out of his wobbling lower lip as you stand up and pat at his back. 

“hey, we’ll go and get you cleaned up, okay?”

“mm?” issei looks up at you, pouting at the thought of being left behind. takahiro comes to grab you too and tooru looks up from the couch, fat tears swimming in his pretty eyes. the look of fear on their faces and the thought of leaving them here alone doesn’t settle well in your stomach so you decide to just bathe all of them. 

“let’s all go together?”

“mm!” takahiro nods.

you look over at tooru, beckoning him over. “you too, tooru.”

he smiles a little and bumbles over to you. 

you somehow manage to get all of them into the washroom, running the water immediately, waiting for the hot water as you strip the babies of their clothes.

“wrr,” takahiro mumbles.

“you’ll be warm soon enough,” you soothe.

you plug the tub and adjust the water’s temperature as it begins to fill up. tooru and hajime sniffle as they sit down. issei pats at the water’s surface, giggling. you’re glad none of them are afraid of the water.

“hajime, tooru,” you coo, patting at the water with issei. “it’s fun you see?” 

hajime mimics you and starts babbling in excitement. tooru follows soon after. with the water up to their ribs, the boys start playing in the water, having forgotten about the crying.

“oh, thank god,” you sigh, wiping at your forehead.

“pish, pish!” issei splashes himself with the water, a cute smile on his face. you giggle softly and cup his cheek, thumb brushing his soft little eyebrows. 

“having fun?”

he coos. 

you grab your hypoallergenic, sensitive skin body soap; takahiro’s sensitive skin didn’t handle fragrances nor sulfates well. you lather it into a towel and bend over the tub to clean hajime first. 

“kya!” tooru giggles and splashes the water, getting it all over you.

“hey, tooru!” you bring up your arm to block his attacks, but it’s all in vain when the others, including hajime, gang up on you. 

“guys!” 

doing your best to block the water, you grab the shower head and turn on the water, splashing them in their little faces.

“pwah!” hajime sputters.

“pbbbt!” takahiro shakes his head. 

tooru laughs and pats at his cheeks in delight and issei coos at the sheer fun of it all. you laugh along with them, brushing the water off your face and wringing your t-shirt. 

“c’mon, let’s get back—.”

a cloud of smoke envelopes the entirety of the bathroom, leaving you coughing as you try to fan it away. 

issei raises a brow. “oh?” 

you open your eyes. cramped into the bathtub are the four of them in their original sizes, looking at you. “oh,” you say, thoughts escaping you. “well, that was quick.”

tooru pushes his bangs back. “and what were you doing?” he trills.

you roll your eyes. “well, someone just had to spill their bubble tea all over my living room floor.”

takahiro snickers, climbing out of the tub and you close your eyes and huff, turning your chin away and doing your best to act indifferent towards his nude, muscular physique. the other three follow him out and soon, you’re surrounded by a cage of muscle and oozing sex appeal. 

you pout, blush high on your cheeks as your thighs clench together. it should be illegal for them to look that good. “what are you guys doing?” 

“taking care of you,” hajime states nonchalantly, stripping you of your track pants and panties, throwing them to the side before propping your legs over his thighs. your shirt and bra quickly follow suit.

“wh—?” did they retain their memories? but your thoughts are cut off with a breathy gasp as hajime trails a finger over your folds before promptly eating you out.

takahiro smirks at your cute reaction before seeing the bottle of body soap on the bathroom floor. 

“you use this stuff?” 

you swallow, leaning back into issei’s broad chest as he gropes your breasts and tweaks your nipples. “well—shit—you’re allergic to all the other stuff, so—!”

takahiro hums, heart thrumming with your endearing consideration for him. he brings your hand up to kiss at the back of your hand. “thanks, princess.” 

tooru chuckles, eyeing all the skincare products he’s left on your bathroom counter. “you’re such a good girl,” he coos, bringing you in for a kiss. 

“isn’t she?” issei drawls lowly next to your ear as you whimper into oikawa’s mouth, remembering the pile of his clothes in your closet.

“fucking sweet pussy, too,” hajime grunts, sucking on your clit, trying to match the effort you put into massaging his sore muscles after each practice.

your breath hitches and tooru gladly swallows all of your moans. you can feel issei grind up against your back and when you pull back to breathe, all the air is taken from you with the way they’re looking at you. 

“well then,” oikawa smirks. “let’s get started, pretty girl.”


	4. wakatoshi’s favourite; eita, tendou, wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eita and satori go grocery shopping with you for snacks before a playdate with wakatoshi. you're a babysitter of sorts.

“choco! choco!”

satori bounds up to you, straight bangs bouncing against his forehead. his short arm waves a packet of kinoko no yama, the other thwacking the middle of your left thigh.

“un!” eita comes up to you too, holding up a packet of shrimp chips in front of him and peeking out behind it.

“hello to you, too,” you laugh.

“hewwo!!” satori giggles.

“hewwo, nee-chama,” eita says, blushing a little, kicking his feet.

“okay, okay, here,” you hold out your basket. “put them inside.”

the two boys gleefully drop their loot, giving you a rushed “fank you!!” and “yay!” before bouncing away to get more snacks.

“be careful!” you remind, watching as they run off again. “don’t forget to get some of wakatoshi’s favourites too!”

taking eita’s hand, satori pulls him towards the candy aisle,“‘kay!” he chirps.

stopping in front of the tall, wide seemingly unending rows of candy, satori’s eyes glimmer with excitement. he giggles to himself, already feeling jittery from the elation.

“wait!”

satori looks at eita, cocking his head to the side. “hm?”

“we hafta get wakatoshi’s fav-or-ezs!” eita huffs, crossing his arms. his ashen hairs ruffles with the way he nods at his own words. he knew satori got side tracked at times and so he often took it upon himself to be the responsible one of the two. 

(really, he just likes it when you call him a ‘good boy’ and ruffle his hair and kiss his cheeks, but he’s not going to admit that. or the fact that he could get just as side tracked as satori.)

satori hums to himself, face deep in thought. to be honest, he doesn’t really know what wakatoshi likes; he never told him and never asked. he usually ate a little bit of everything when they went over and most of the snacks that wakatoshi’s granny gave them were always really pretty and came in fancy boxes that he never saw in the convenience store. so he asks, “but..what does wakatoshi wike?”

eita purses his lips, thinking hard, “chips? evewywun wikes chips!” he grins at his statement.

“hmm,” satori muses. eita was right, but it feels like something’s missing. “oh!” he lights up. “what if we get evewyfing! den, wakatoshi can pick!”

“ouh!” eita nods at the brilliant idea, excitement brimming in his chest at surprising their best friend with a mountain of snacks.

and so, with bright smiles and determined nods, the boys get to work.

over on the other side of the store, you close the fridge door, shivering at the chill and drop the row of yakult into your basket. you look down at it, wincing as you mentally add up the price tags.  
it’s fine, you think. the boys deserved it.

(your wallet didn’t.)

“where did they go?” you mumble. it’s been a while since they came up to you. before your mind starts thinking up of the worst possible scenarios, you get a move on. leaving the drinks section, you speed walk towards the aisles of junk food.

“satori? eita?” you call out.

you peek your head into the aisles to look for them, double checking each time.

“nee-chama!!”

you spin around, seeing them grin widely at you. “and what have you two been up to?” you ask, a hand on your hip.

they merely giggle at each other before satori pulls you along, eita leading the way.

what you see baffles you.

in the middle of an aisle sits a sizable pile of snacks and a lone shopping basket buried underneath it all. they even managed to take food down from the tops of the aisle. you suppose that’s satori’s doing. luckily, nothing seems broken at first glance.

“nee-chama,” eita asks, looking up at you. “may we buy all dis? pwease?”

“un!” satori nods, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “for wakatoshi!! pwease!”

taking a deep breath, you give them an awkward smile, praying that no employee walks into the aisle for the next twenty minutes or however long it’ll take for you to clean this up.

“satori, eita,” you start, bending down. “do you know what all this food is?”

“chips! candy!” eita chirps.

“right,” you nod. “but it’s also called junk food.”

“junk?” satori asks.

you nod again, letting them know of what junk food was, how it’s not very healthy for growing boys to eat a lot of and that it’s only meant to be eaten only from time to time.

“besides, if wakatoshi ate all of that, he’d be too full to play with you two, right?”

they look at the snacks, to each other and then back to you before nodding.

“dat’s no fun,” eita says, shaking his head.

satori nods, giggling a little at the mental image of a wakatoshi stuffed so full, he has to roll him around the house to get him to play.

“right, so let’s stick with one more snack. then, we can head over to the ice cream aisle, how about that?”

“un!”

“‘kay!”

“would you like some help cleaning up then?”

the three of you turn around to see an employee standing behind you, a soft smile on her face.

“pwease!” they chirp.

“i’m so sorry,” you say, hands on your face.

she laughs, “that’s alright! i’m just happy to hear the two of you care so much about your friend.”

the two of them beam, talking animatedly the entire cleanup about what games they’re gonna play at wakatoshi’s house, what they did last week, how they were going to sleepover and watch kamen rider before bed.

“how lovely,” she says.

you have to agree.

that evening, when the boys have nibbled through most of their snacks, finished dinner, played all their games and watched the latest episode of kamen rider, satori pulls his toothbrush out of his mouth and spits into the sink, asking wakatoshi, “wakatoshi, waz your fav-or-wit snack?”

eita looks over, eyes wide as he listens.

wakatoshi rubs his mouth with his towel and hangs it up before saying, “hayashi rice.”

“iz dat a snack?” eita asks, closing his eyes as you brush through his front bangs. 

“iz it?” satori asks, looking up at you.

“it’s more of a meal, like something you eat for lunch or dinner,” you say.

wakatoshi nods, closing his eyes as he lets you comb through his hair.

“wunch?” eita asks, jumping off his stool.

“mhm, what do you say we make it together next week?”

the three of them look up at you, eyes glittering.

“yes pwease!” eita nods, fluffy ashe strands bouncing with the movement.

satori nods too, spitting water into the sink.

“would you like that, wakatoshi?” you brush your fingers through his short bangs.

“yes,” he utters, small smile on his face.

“alright,” you chuckle. “then, next week, we make wakatoshi’s favourite.”

satori giggles softly to himself in excitement as eita and wakatoshi smile.

before they all climb into their futons, satori crawls up to where you’re sitting and whispers in your ear.

“we should surpwise wakatoshi wif it, nee-chama,” he whispers.

you whisper back, “but we already told him about it. and won’t it be more fun if we all make it together?”

he leans back, nodding in agreement.

“hey!” eita points. “no secwets!”

wakatoshi nods, walking over and sitting in front of you with eita. “what were you talkin’ about?”

“satori wanted to surprise wakatoshi with the hayashi rice next week,” you say.

eita tilts his head to the side. “but we pwanned to make it togetther!”

“together,” wakatoshi repeats.

“right,” you nod, “so let’s all get to sleep so that we’ll make it on time to the farmer’s market for the berry picking event tomorrow.”

nodding, they all scramble to get into their beds, tucking themselves in as you stand by the light switch.

“good night,” you sing.

“wait!”

“hm?” you look over to eita, who’s sat up.

cheeks pink, he looks down, hands scrunching the edge of his blanket. his mouth opens, then closes.

satori grins, sitting up too. “eita wants a kiss!”

eita turns over to him, cheeks bright red now. “you do, too!” he points accusingly.

“me too,” wakatoshi mumbles, patting his forehead.

you can’t help the broad smile that breaks across your face. lavishing their cheeks and foreheads in kisses until they’re rolling around in soft giggles, you tuck them back into bed, watching over them as they fall asleep, making a final promise to wake them up on time in the morning. 

“num…,” satori mumbles, “bewwies..”

you laugh softly, muffling the sound with your hand, fondly thinking that they all look like little berries sleeping in their plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinoko no yama (literally mushroom mountains) are kinda like biscuits? the “stem” of the mushroom is made of a biscuit-type cookie and the top is made of chocolate.
> 
> shrimp chips are a deep fried snack made from starch and prawns.
> 
> yakult is a probiotic milk beverage! it’s considered yogurt, but it’s more liquidy and doesn’t have that distinguishing yogurt taste (to me, that is) like american brands do.


	5. your little piece of the moon; kei tsukishima

“kei.” 

“nm?” 

a broad grin breaks out across your face—he’s got a green stripe of marker on his cheek from when he scratched his cheek earlier with the marker in hand.  brushing your thumb across his cheek, you try to swipe off the ink before asking, “do you want to come gardening with me? we can check if the cherry tomatoes are ripe.”

his eyes light up as he nods shyly, a faint blush and small smile on his cheek. 

you laugh, helping him cap and put his markers away,  “let’s go!”

he follows you eagerly, accepting the small baseball cap you put on his head before you take him in your arms and head out to the garden together.  kei holds on tight, smiling as he takes in the pretty vegetables and all the green as the fresh, beautiful outdoors welcome the two of you. 

“kei, look!” you crouch down with him in your arms. “the cherry tomatoes are ready!” 

he flips his head around as you guide his tiny hand to the small plant, plucking a small tomato. 

“ouh! ‘mato!” he giggles, holding the itty bitty cherry tomato ever so carefully in his itty bitty hand. 

“let’s go get a basket for them, yeah?” 

“ya!”

basket in hand, you guide him to the proper harvesting procedures, showing him which ones are ripe for picking. he giggles bashfully with you praise him for doing such a good job, cheeks pinking in the most endearing way.

“‘mato yum?” he asks, placing another fruit into the basket.

“mhm,” you nod. “what do you say we make some pasta together?”

he stands up, tilting his head. “‘getti?” 

“mhm, can you hold onto the tomatoes for me, kei?” 

“un,” he nods as you take him into his arms and start to head back to the house.

“how’s this?” you kiss him on the cheek, thanking him for all his hard work. “we can make a pasta with spaghetti noodles, tomatoes, a little onion, garlic and some sausage. that sound good?”

“mm!” he smiles excitedly at the thought—of working together with you and delicious food.

you return the smile and bounce him lightly in your arms, delighting in his cute giggles. 

the two of you spend the remainder of the afternoon making a scrumptious tomato and sausage pasta lunch. kei loves it, even asks for seconds.  and when his belly is all full and he’s coloured a little more in the dinosaur colouring book you got him yesterday, he dozes off in your arms;  soft cheeks and silken blonde strands on your chest as your little piece of the moon falls asleep with the sun watching over him.


	6. melting; yuu nishinoya

“hya!” the small child grabbing onto your leg tugs at your skirt. you sigh, looking down at your now minature boyfriend, yuu, holding a stick of fruit jello he got from the cashier. 

“yuu, come here.” you pick him up, settling him in your lap as the two of you wait for the bus together. he had turned into a toddler this morning, after the two of you had breakfast. you didn’t really know what to do; none of your friends picked up your calls. 

well, it  _ was _ a tuesday morning. 

so you decided to take him along with you on your errands. yuu was a hyperactive, but good boy. he got into trouble here and there and was a little too noisy at the bank, but he listened well and stayed nearby you.

he babbles your name, patting your cheek. you hug him in a little closer, kissing his temple. 

“mm!” he smiles and you do too, loving how cute, sparkly he was, like you had your own mini sunflower. 

“bus?” he mumbles. 

“mhm, it should be here in a bit.”

he nods, playing with the stick of jello. 

“are you thirsty, yuu? hungry?”

“hungee!”

you nod, reaching into your grocery bags and taking out a package of premade sandwiches. the bus wasn’t going to be here for another ten minutes anyways. you take yuu’s stick of jello in your hand, promising and pinky-swearing to let him have it for dessert and place it in your bag as you offer him a bite of the sandwich.

“num!” he happily takes you up on your offer, munching away at the sandwich. you brush away his bangs, adoring how cute his features were.  he looks at you—molten gold and liquid honey in his bright eyes. you smile, offering him another bite. he takes a bite before grabbing your wrist and motioning for you to eat too. 

and you do. underneath the blazing sun, you sit at the bus station with the love of your life (now as a two year old) sharing lunch as you try to get home before the two of you melted onto the sidewalk. 


	7. light yellow; tadashi yamaguchi

tadashi watches from his place in his high-chair, watches as you pour a light yellow mixture into small pie crusts. 

“numm!” he babbles, patting on the tray of his chair. 

you laugh, looking at him and seeing the smile on his face grow when you make eye contact and smile at him. 

“almost done! just have to get them into the oven.” 

“kya!” he giggles when you come over to lift him into your arms. you squat down with him in front of the orange glow of the oven.

“look, tadashi.” 

tadashi doesn’t really understand what the oven is used for but he looks anyways. his little hands touch the glass. it’s warm and makes his palms sweaty. 

“num?”

“just a little longer.” you hoist him up, blowing raspberries into his cheeks as he squeals. he’s so happy! so so happy to finally be in your arms again! you kiss the soft, plump apples of his cheeks and his tiny, little heart swells with affection. 

and then, he’s sleepy. eyelids dropping as he finds comfort in your sugary, eggy scent and warm arms. he paws at your face, mumbling quietly as you take a seat on the couch and rub at his back. 

“fuu?” 

“mm, i’ll be right here.” 

he mumbles a little more before drifting off, bathed in the warmth of you and the promise of sweets. but  when he wakes up, you aren’t here. in fact, he doesn’t know where you are. 

“nmm?” his bottom lip quivers and his eyes water. hands tightening into small fists as the fear of abandonment creeps up into his little bones.

“ta-da-shi!” you sing, popping into his view. “good morning, cutie pie! the egg tarts are done!”

“ouuh!” his body feels light, limbs no longer heavy as he kicks and giggles. you sit down on the couch, bringing him to your lap. 

“here, would you like to try it?” you bring over one of the egg tarts—yellow, soft center enticing tadashi like soft custard cream. spooning up some, you give him a sweet, sweet taste of joy and a lot of love. 

“guu!” he sings, little lips forming into a soft smile as he pats your arm for more. you laugh softly, kissing his forehead as you continue to feed him. 

“do you like it, tadashi?”

he nods, babbling something you pretend to understand, as he looks at you, yellow and soft and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellow is a beautifully warm colour 💛


	8. it's sunny outside; kiyoomi sakusa

“kiyoomi.”

he looks up at you, mouth full of oatmeal as he tilts his head. his little legs sway on the small stool he’s sitting on as you crouch down next to him. 

“i’m gonna quickly run to the convienence store, okay?” you run a hand through his soft curls, the other adjusting the strap of your purse. 

“store?” he mumbles, brows furrowing as you kiss the twin moles above his brow. 

“mm, i’ll be back soon okay? will you be okay by yourself? kamen rider is coming on soon.” 

he looks at the tv, then back at you as you stand up and turn around. his chest tightens seeing you turn around, a sense of dread filling him. kiyoomi drops his spoon, running after you as fast as he can, colliding with the back of your legs. he cries out your name, hands grabbing onto you. 

“kiyoomi?” you turn around, seeing him hide his face. brushing a hand through his hair, you coax him to look at you.  “do you want to come with me?” 

he nods, face set in a small, shy frown. you pick him up, kissing his moles and again on his cheeks as a small smile forms on his face. you tickle his stomach and he giggles, swatting at your hands. “hehehe!”

you smile, laughing softly along with him. “let’s go together then.”

“nm," he hums. 

you nod, holding him tight against you as you open the door. kiyoomi hugs his little arms around your neck, watching the sun hit your face, more than happy to forgo kamen rider for his most favourite person in the world.


	9. general headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> general h/c for the following as babies: karasuno first yrs; ushijima + tendou; kuroo + bokuto + oikawa; shiratorizawa 
> 
> based of reqs on tumblr

**req: Okay but for srs, Shiratorizawa babies. Goshiki is already a bby so idk kek**

yeah goshiki is already pretty baby like just make him smol and we gucci lol

shirabu either listens really well or is a huge brat take your pick (like really picky eater kind of brat). he's the kind of kid that either complains about everything or doesn’t say anything at all who's eyes just bores into your soul (◕ _ ◕) if he loves u, he'll stare down everyone else. he gets super duper blushy too!! your lap is his and his only ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

eita is really soft and babbles a lot because he has a lot to say and if you try to tease him he gets all pouty faced and goes “buu!!!” whilst swinging his arms and kicking his legs, but give him a couple of forehead kisses and he gets all “fufufu” and pink cheeked. definitely a little shy though (´･ω･`)

taichi really likes head pats and holding your hand. likes sitting in your lap and cuddling into your chest because he gets cold easily (ノω｀*) he’ll walk up to you and start patting on your knees asking to be in your arms as he looks up at you with his cute widdol eyes like pwease!!!! i sits!!!!!

yamagata is like that little prince/knight kinda baby. the baby who thinks he can climb mount fuji….. a very determined baby ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ will crawl anywhere and everywhere!!! loves being praised and told he did a good job, being called a good boy and hugs at end of a long day. ༼つ ் ▽ ் ༽つ

**req: your baby content adds 10 years to my life everytime i read i’m literally obsessed. imagine baby ushijima or tendou...**

waka was probably rlly quiet around the stage of development where kids usually started talking. likely due to the environment of his mother’s house. he probably only spoke when necessary lol my grandma used to joke about how one of my sisters was mute because of this (she talks normally now). as a baby though, he’d be SOOO CUTE—a little clingy, and an absolute heart breaker with his soft dark hair, expressive doe eyes and tiny, tiny hands!!! (ृ ु ´͈ ᵕ `͈ )ु

tendou……we’ve seen tendou around elementary school age when he was outcasted so i'm thinking that as a baby and toddler, he was really active and loved loved _loved_ talking to people!! he wasn’t super shy with strangers and would strike up a conversation with anyone. imagine widdle babie satori with his soft red hair and big eyes waiting for you to praise him (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)

both waka and tendou adore hugs and being picked up!!! waka would hold onto your clothes and just watch you do your thing as he looks on with his cute lil rounded face like (• v •) tendou thrashes around a lot but the minute you try to put him down he’d start pouting and hold onto your neck like no!!!!!!! -`д´-

**req: IMAGINE BABY KARASUNO FIRST YEARS**

omgomg tiny tiny hitoka in asahi arms!! he’s crying at the responsibility like what if i hurt her what if she doesnt like me!!!’ and she’s just napping in his strong arms like ꒰◍ᐡᐤᐡ◍꒱

yuu and ryuu make funny faces and are always tickling kei to get him to laugh and iT WORKS AND THEY GO ‧˚₊*̥(* ⁰̷̴͈꒨⁰̷̴͈)‧˚₊*̥

tadashi is super duper giggly and always babbling and ennoshita is trying to feed him some berries but he gets it everywhere and ennoshita's insides go all (/∇＼*)｡o○♡

suga and kiyoko have baby tobio and all he does is stand there on his widdol feet and play with the volleyballs and go “nm!”, “bu!”, “nyea!” but super super quietly and suga is sobbing as he takes photos and kiyoko sits there going ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗ but internally

daichi has baby shoyo and he’s kinda lost on what to do but he holds him tight because he’s scared of dropping him but the minute daichi lets shoyo down, he looks at him like •̀.̫•́✧ and the wild goose chase starts!!!! all you hear r shoyo’s giggles and squeals as daichi chases after him tryna catch him before he gets hurt jajxkksnclslkd

**req: fite me but baby kuroo bokuto and oikawa in a same house would be a disaster. you look at this, that one would go feral. you look at that, the next thing you notice is a doodles of cat and owl on your wall and the other one is clinging to you like there's no tomorrow 💆‍♀💆‍♀💆‍♀**

i see u…. but what about this…. ( ◔ ౪◔)

they went wild one time and made a huge mess while you were outside hanging the laundry and when you came back in you made a (´Ａ｀。) face. they go “oh” ( ◉ ∧ ◉ ) because they don’t like seeing you sad and you always told them to get along with each other because you love them all so much and want them to love each other too, but alas.

they’re still troublesome from time to time but they find that it’s more fun to be good bous because then you bake cookies with them all the time and give them lots of hugs and kisses and they love it when you read to them and tuck them in bed and hold their hands when u all go outside ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

they’re always gonna fight over who gets to be in your arms or sit in your lap and sometimes you get bulldozed over by the three of them but you can’t rlly help the smile on your face when they come up to you like ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ “hugs pwease!!!!”


End file.
